


Axis

by Missy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Microfic, Multi, Third Wheels, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a doll and a brat and a queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/gifts).



She’s the axis on which the world spins, the center of all mischiefs and the best consort they could have asked for. A watcher, sometimes, but a participant most often, the hand on a shoulder, the mouth around a cock, the leg wrapped around theirs.

She’s a doll and a brat, a sister and a mother.

But when she comes to their bedroom door and presses her ear against the door and hears the desperate lowing of two men in love, well.

She knows how to disappear, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **World Wrestling Entertainment**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
